Under his command
by rosu-chan
Summary: Law is in Doflamingo's masion searching for him. Maybe he shouldn't have... Rape! It was a spurr of the moment so I didn't think much of it... Also I don't know much about the characters. I'm still in Fishman Island but I saw a little bit of them in previous arcs... Eh... Tell me what you think! :D


"Doflamingo?" Law's heels clinked on the marble floor as he walked into the empty corridors. "Doflamingo?" He called again but received no reply. He looked around him searching for the man. The corridor was dark but he could see around him. Candles gave a dim light to the space. "Were is he?" Law sighed in annoyance. It was the shichibukai's house. Law was there as a visitor to stay for a few days, the blonde's request. But the tall man had disappeared. "God damn it!" Law cursed his patience getting thin. A door creaked open in front of him and he walked to it frowning. He pushed it open with his hand and looked inside. It was an office. Papers were scattered all over the floor. The candle light illuminated showing a desk and a chair with a high back that was turned around. He felt the man's presence, probably sitting on the chair being hidden by the tall back. "Doflamingo?"

The chair moved a little. "Fufufufufu. So you found me my little kitten." The chair turned revealing the blond man. "Here. Have a seat." He motioned to a chair in front of the desk. Law tried to walk to him but the other man lifted a hand up and moved his fingers. The raven froze. "Doflamingo." His tone was a warning. "Release me." "Don't worry. Fufufufufufufu." He moved his fingers. Law moved without his will and turned around. He closed the door and locked it then walked to the chair Doflamingo had motioned earlier. Only when he sat down he got freed from his restrains.

The blond sat back on his chair with a sick smirk. "So, I suppose you got bored alone?" "Bored? No. Just curious." "Oh? About what?" The blond grabbed two glasses from the far right corner of his desk and filled then with whiskey. He offered one to the younger male who took it. "About you. And your house." "Hm…" The blond took a sip from his drink. "Well here I am! As me anything you want." He grinned and put his feet on his desk. Law narrowed his eyes, his drink untouched. "Why are you so friendly?" The blond rubbed his chin. "I'm not friendly. I'm keeping my distance fairly well I believe." "Then why are you so willing to answer my questions?" "Oh. Fufufufufufu! I never said I'll answer truthfully, did I?" Law laid on his chair. "Besides, I trust you'll be obedient as a puppy because if you aren't, I'm not gonna let you leave."

The doctor smirked and pushed his drink towards the blond. "You can have this too." He said. "No. It's yours." "And I'm giving it to you." "Please. I insist." Law's eyes sparkled with cunningness. "Oh? So you don't want to drink the drugged one?" Doflamingo's smirk widened to a smile. "Fufufufufufufufufu! You are smarter that I thought! Tell me," He leaned close to the boy. ",how did you know it's drugged?" Law chuckled. "I didn't. You just told me." "Oh I see. You were bluffing. Nice one." The doctor narrowed his eyes at him when he saw him lift his hand up. He knew what was coming so he tried to protect himself. "Room." "Ah no. That won't work."

Invisible restraints grabbed the boy's body. "Che." The room disappeared. "Now now. Don't be mad. Come to dad." Law stood up against his will and went all the way around the desk. Doflamingo put his feet down and turned his chair so they weren't below the desk. "Sit on my lap." The doctor did just that. "Good. Now. I didn't bring you here for no reason." He turned the boy around making his back face him then pulled him close hugging him from behind. "You have to pay rent." Law clenched his jaw. "Let me go." "Ah no. Fufufufufufu. You are too interesting to let go." A hand slipped below a hoodie. "I will kill you. I swear." "Mhm. Do it after I'm finished with you. I'm sure you won't be able to."

The hand moved further up, two fingers closing over a nipple. "You can scream as much as you want. Nobody is here. Just you and me in the whole mansion." He pinched the nipple hard. "Ghn!" "Mmmm… Keep making noses…" His other hand unbuttoned the boy's jeans, slipping inside. "Wah! Stop it! You sick bastard!" "Fufufufufufufufufu! Sick? Me?" A long tongue licked Law's ear. "You are taking pleasure in dismembering people. Not me." The blond breathed in a low tone and gripped on Law. "And look at that. You claim that you hate me yet you are getting hard." Law fought. With his mind and his body to get away from the restraints but he couldn't. He was trapped.

Doflamingo took his time undressing him until he was sitting naked on his lap. That little body compared to his. "Mmm… Delicious." He pulled the boy's legs up, placing his feet on large knees and smirked. "That's it." He took hold of Law's erection pumping rhythmically. "You can let go. Fufufufufu~" His tongue licked an ear again. The doctor didn't want this. He hated it. But his body responded to everything. He felt betrayed by his own self that he wasn't strong enough to put a leash on his hormones. He glued his eyes on a candle watching its fire flickering, unable to stop the abuse.

Doflamingo's hand went faster, wanting to make the boy fully hard. When he was satisfied, he lifted him and placed him on the desk. Law stepped on the chair so he was sitting with his legs spread open. "So sexy. Now. Masturbate." A growl left the raven's lips, the only sign he didn't want to, as his hand grabbed him. He pumped with eagerness and stroked as best as he could, all the movements controlled by the blond. "Surrender Mr Trafalgar. Let us both enjoy this. Unless you want to suffer maybe…?" "Fuck you." "Oh we'll go to that too. Don't be eager." The blond leaned close to the raven and swiped his tongue over a glistening head. He made Law stoke the bottom half of his erection and he took the other half in his mouth. The raven bit his cheeks hard to stop any noises from coming out. He tasted blood.

The blond sucked with vigor. He pushed Law's hand away and went all the way down, his tongue around the hot rod. This time Law let out a sound. The lager man laughed with his mouth full making vibrations go down the sensitive erection. Law's breath hitched. He felt his tip into the man's throat and couldn't stop himself from moaning when that throat did swallowing motions again and again. "Stop. Damn it stop!" He squeezed his eyes shut. Instead of stopping, Doflamingo hollowed his cheeks and slid his tongue over the boy. He wanted to grab blond hair and rip them out. He wanted to kick the bastard on the ribs breaking them and cut him in pieces. He wanted to see the man suffer before his own eyes, watching his own body get tortured but he couldn't. He was bound to this man for the time being. But when he gets free he won't let him live.

Doflamingo grinned. "So you like my blowjobs. I see…" Law yelped his eyes widening when teeth scraped his sensitive skin. "What the fuck-" "Relax. I'm not gonna bite." "I'm gonna kill you slowly and painfully." The raven breathed, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He smirked down at the blond. "And you won't like it at all." "Mmmm! Looking forward to it! Fufufufufufufu!" He placed kisses all over a tattooed chest and stood up hovering over the raven. "Let's get to the good part. Shall we?" He lifted the boy like he weighted nothing and span him around, making him lay on the desk on his stomach. He spread the doctor's legs. "Such a nice little hole. Fufufufufu." He pushed a dry finger inside. Law gasped and tried to fight the restraints harder, knowing what was coming. "Let's loosen it up a little." The finger went deeper.

Law clenched his jaw keeping his breathing even and closed his eyes. "Surrendering already?" "Go to hell." Doflamingo leaned over the boy dragging a tongue over his back. Muscles twitched in disgust. "I will cover you in my pink so much that you won't be able to spread your legs ever again. Fufufufufufu! You will be my little bitch till you die!" "Go die asshole!" "Mmmm. After you." Law whimpered when a second finger entered him. He frowned and bit his bottom lip. Soon blood dripped on the cold wood of the desk. "Ok. Enough. I don't have any patience." The sound of a zipper being dragged down ringed into the raven's ears. He was completely useless. He couldn't fight. He couldn't stop. Panic rose inside him. "No. Stop. You'll tear me!" He yelled. The blond cackled again and put his large hands on Law's butt cheeks spreading them. "That's what I want. Fufufufu!"

The doctor braced himself as best as he could for the pain but what came could never compare to his imagination. A burning hot pain that tore him in pieces. His eyes widened and his lips parted letting out a silent scream. "Keep tensing. You're making yourself tighter." Doflamingo laughed and thrusted giving no chance to adjust to the enormous size. The doctor collapsed against the desk completely powerless. It was all over. Even if he fought, the damage was done. Doflamingo grabbed his neck and pulled his torso up, making him arch his back. He smirked at the boy. "That's a nice face you have there." He licked his lips. "If you cry, it will turn beautiful too." Law frowned and spat the man. "Hm? Still fighting I see. Fufufufufu! Interesting!"

He let the boy fall with a thud and hardened his thrusts. Law felt his body being freed and he knew that he could move and chop the man in pieces but he couldn't. All of his strength had vanished and his throat was closed. He couldn't utter a word. He couldn't even move his fingers anymore. So the blond bastard could have all the fun he wanted while giving him freedom he knew he couldn't use. And it was more torturing than being bound. He bit his lips harder reopening the wound as the man behind him made obnoxious sounds. "Mmm! So close. You are a good fuck~"

A hot liquid filled his insides making his wounds scream in pain. He groaned and panted in pain. Doflamingo pulled out and licked his lips. "From now on you are my bitch. And if you resist, I'll cut your pretty little neck with a knife." He zipped his pants again. "I'm going to shower. I'll be back later for round two~!" Law watched the man walk to the door and unlocking it. The pink feathers disappeared behind it. He pulled himself up his body trembling in protest. He slid on the floor falling on his hands and knees. Pain was all over his body. The doctor pursed his lips and hit the floor with his fist, anger flaring up inside him. "Yeah. Come back for round two. I'll kill you then." He spat and curled in himself.


End file.
